


【闲萍】【闲萍衍生】【明李】换qī（完结炮）

by DUNDUANG



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22614394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DUNDUANG/pseuds/DUNDUANG
Summary: 是换qi系列的最后一炮cp是闲萍明李
Relationships: 明李 - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	【闲萍】【闲萍衍生】【明李】换qī（完结炮）

明李篇预警：审讯、足交、攻方蒙眼、舔穴  
————————

“秦科长，醒了？”  
秦明听到了，没睁眼。因为他知道眼前有个亮着的手电筒对着他。他现在睁眼只会让眼睛瞬间接触到强光。  
“咔哒”一声，是手电筒关了的声音。秦明感觉到光源消失了，睁开眼。  
“原来是李局啊。”  
“跟着我多少还学了点东西。”  
李维民靠在办公桌前，一身警服。  
秦明坐在审讯椅上，手被铐着。一身西服。  
“知道这是哪吗？”李维民没看他，走到秦明身边。  
“审讯室。”  
“那你为什么在这，你知道吗？”  
“因为我家媳妇儿他吃醋了。”  
李维民低头笑了一下，“用我哥的话说，就是——”  
“多大脸啊你。”  
“嗯，我脸确实比你大一点。”秦明仰头想去亲李维民。却被恋人堪堪躲开。  
“你就这么急着想要我？那之前和他做的时候是不是比这还急？”李维民的问话里满是醋味。  
“你明明能直接把那个兔崽子撂开，你怎么也和他做了？”秦明反击回去，气氛顿时多了一层醋味和淡淡的火药味。  
“原来秦科长也吃醋了啊。”李维民心里跳了一下，表面却冷淡地吻上秦明的嘴唇，却只在嘴唇徘徊。秦明忍不住，伸出舌头就要更进一步，吃醋的恋人又拉开了距离，露出得逞的笑：“秦科长现在可是没有主动权的。”说完，扯下秦明系得规整的领带，抖了抖，蒙住了秦明的眼睛。  
“维民这是要干什么？”秦明有时候真的摸不透恋人的心思。如果用一种动物来形容李维民，那就是猫。狡猾得你想好好治他，他一笑你又没了脾气。平时对你若即若离，但你要是把他的毛摸顺了，他对你又是各种亲昵。自己的小计谋若是成了，笑起来和偷了鱼干的猫一模一样。  
他们回到自己的酒店房间之后就没有再谈那件事，各自洗了澡，换回了平时穿的衣服，准备第二天退房。秦明也不知道是哪个环节出了问题，说好的退房变成了审讯。秦明也知道这次玩过火了，现在只能随恋人的心意来了。  
“好久没审过人了，今天来回顾一下。”李维民喝了口水，挑起秦明的下巴，把水一点点渡过去。湿润的感觉在两个人口腔散开，李维民按着秦明的肩膀，加深了这个带着醋味和湿意的吻。多余的水顺着秦明的嘴角流下去，浸湿了里面的白衬衫。  
吻还在继续，舌头之间的纠缠也更甚。秦明贪婪地缠着恋人的舌头不放，胯下也开始有反应。两个人兴致都正盛，李维民偏偏在这个时候拉开了距离。他们喘着气，额头抵着额头，秦明虽然看不见，但他知道两个人的眼神里都只有情爱和欲望。  
“要是继续让你爽，这就不是审讯了。”李维民舔着嘴唇，站起身，把警服理好，“但我还真没想到，秦科长定力这么差？这里倒已经有反应了。”他搬过椅子，坐在秦明对面，脱了鞋，抬脚搭在了秦明腿上。  
李维民从来不是安分的人。平时开会的时候，别人坐的安安静静，就他这个狐狸，一会换个姿势，身子扭来扭去。秦明有几次在下面看着，想着这样的李维民在床上又是另外一副样子，再看到那腰，想不硬都难。  
现在李维民也不安分，他在拿脚去蹭秦明已经隆起来的裤裆。秦明能想象到自己握过的细脚踝在灵活地转着方向，脚趾头压在自己裤子拉链的扣子上，脚板不规则地按在那里。秦明皱着眉头抬起头，用鼻子吸着气，感受着自己的肉棒在李维民的足交下刺激得慢慢变大，西装裤被撑得紧紧的，隆起的形状让李维民咽了口口水。但他心里还是不服气。  
“好了，甜头只有这么多。”秦明还在享受李维民的服务，却听到恋人的命令，“现在我想和你有更多接触。”  
“李局还想和我有什么接触？要不要来点深入接触？”秦明面无表情地说着带着色情意味的话，但他已经快忍不住了，他动了动手腕。  
李维民穿好鞋，走到秦明背后，顺着衣领摸了下去。他贴在秦明耳边用气音说：“我想和秦科长，来点身体上的接触。”他含住了恋人的耳垂，手在恋人后背的肌肉上擦碰。  
秦明现在身子很烫，憋的。李维民微凉的手指让他忍不住闷哼了两下：“维民，你……”  
“别说话。”李维民拿出年长者的威严打断了秦明，“做这种事情，说话就多余了。”  
“什么事啊？”秦明把手腕一翻，手铐被松散地解开，他拽下蒙眼的领带，拉住李维民在自己身上作乱的手腕，猛地站起来，手上一使劲，把人往怀里一带，“是不是想要我操你？”  
“你这么快就忍不住了？你怎么这么快啊？”李维民嘴上还是不饶人。其实他差不多玩够了，就是想逗逗自己的恋人。  
“我不快，怎么把你操爽呢？”秦明急不可耐地堵住李维民还想说话的嘴，李维民也急不可耐地搂住秦明，他们俩都忍不住了。他们的情事很多时候都是这样急切。  
而这个吻恐怕是他们在一起之后吻得最猛的一次了。他们相互轻咬着对方的嘴唇，在略微的疼痛之后变成温柔地吮吸，之后又变成色情的纠缠。秦明一手捧着李维民的后脑勺，把他往自己怀里按，好吻得更深，一手捏住李维民的臀瓣，拍了好几下，声音清脆。  
“唔！”李维民实在觉得羞，锤着秦明的胸口分开来，有些生气地说：“你别这样…你！你放我下来！秦明你个混蛋！”  
“啧啧啧，我的维民啊，你骂人的词能不能换一个，我们在一起之后每次你都骂我混蛋，就不能换一个？”秦明把李维民抱在怀里，李维民为了不掉下去，只能拿腿缠上秦明的腰。怀里的恋人红着脸，没说话。  
秦明把恋人放坐在办公桌上，伸手就要脱恋人的裤子。  
”别…我、我来脱。”恋人忽然软下来的语气让秦明有些好奇。  
“你里面穿了什么？”秦明两眼放光地看着李维民骨节分明的手解开皮带，脱下警裤，露出里面白细的腿，和左边大腿上黑色的大腿环，配上李维民半脱未脱的裤子显得尤为色气。  
李维民被看得脸红得不行，小声地来了一句：“不喜欢就直说，反正我下面还有。”  
“你下面还有什么？”惊讶的情绪过后，秦明满意地亲着恋人的嘴角，“还有什么，都让我看看。”  
“是、是这个……”李维民手一松，裤子掉在地上，秦明看到了黑色的小腿袜裹住形状精致的腿肚。现在李维民在秦明看来，上面还是正直的人民警察，警服穿得整整齐齐，下面却已经是扭着屁股求操的骚货了，大腿环配小腿袜，这和他们上一次玩的女装比起来有过之而无不及。  
“你怎么想起来玩这个？”秦明抚慰着恋人半硬的性器问道。“想试一下不行啊……”李维民被秦明伺候得直喘气，“再、再多一点…唔…秦明…啊…”  
“那就再多一点。”掰开恋人的腿，秦明伏下身，把恋人的性器含进嘴里，刚开始就来了一个深喉。  
“秦、秦明…啊哈…秦明…不…啊…太…太多…了…”李维民手撑在办公桌上，身子往后仰，拳头攥得紧紧的。他们之间口的次数不是太多，但每次都是爽到极致。  
性器被温热的口腔包裹，舌头细心地舔过每一处，连下面的囊袋也被好好照顾到。终于在秦明来第三个深喉的时候，李维民射在了他嘴里。这是今天李维民第一个高潮。  
射过之后的李维民两眼无神，大张着嘴，呼出的过多热气让镜片蒙上了一层薄薄的水雾。秦明被这样的李维民搞得又硬了几分，他托着恋人的后背，哄诱着问：“维民，带润滑剂了吗？”  
“唔…什么…”李维民还没缓过来，眼睛眨了眨，但因为镜片上的水雾看不起秦明的表情。  
“带润滑剂了吗？”秦明也不急，他摘下恋人的眼镜放在一边，继续问。  
“嗯…好像…在…在上衣…口袋里…唔…右边的…”李维民慢慢消化着秦明的话，好一会才反应过来，软糯糯地开口。  
秦明一摸，果然有。他在手上挤了一堆，在穴口均匀涂抹开，前天才被使用过的穴口还是非常敏感，秦明只是碰了碰，那里就瑟缩了一下。  
“你、你…看什么…你不是应该快点做…做润滑吗…”不应该被看到的地方被恋人看了个一清二楚，李维民脸颊发烫，说话声音也发颤。  
“我不看，我想尝尝。”  
“什么…尝尝…啊！别…别…秦、秦明…不…哈啊…啊…别…”李维民还在想秦明要尝什么，下一秒穴口上的柔软触感让他彻底崩溃，他上身再也没有力气去支撑，只能瘫着躺在冰凉的办公桌上，尖叫着被秦明带上今天的第二个高潮。  
秦明正想把舌头再往里舔，却感觉到恋人大腿上的肌肉抽搐着，嘴里就多了一股淡淡的温热的液体。他立马反应过来李维民被自己舔到潮吹了。强烈的满足感让秦明的欲望瞬间满点，他捞起瘫软无力的李维民，把嘴唇贴了上去：“尝尝你自己的味道。”  
一吻落定，秦明继续扩张着后穴。潮吹之后的内壁已经变得又热又软，食髓知味地吞吐着秦明的手指。但仅仅是手指已经不能满足李维民了，他攀着秦明的肩膀，用被情欲泡得沙哑的声音勾引着恋人：“嗯…快…快进来…里面痒…”  
“里面？是这里面吗？”秦明三两下解开裤子，抱起李维民，托着屁股就操了进去，“是这里面吗老婆？”  
“啊…是…是里面…啊哈…秦明…秦…秦明…秦明…嗯…好深…”李维民现在脑子里只有秦明，和秦明带给自己的快感。小猫咪雾蒙蒙的眼睛聚不了焦，微张着嘴伸着手想要去搂秦明。秦明甜滋滋地凑过去，搂住恋人：“维民，我们换个姿势怎么样？”  
“换…换成什么…”李维民抱着秦明蹭得正享受，忽然听到秦明说要换姿势，小猫有些皱眉。  
“就这样。”秦明就着插入的姿势把人一下子抱起来，坐在了旁边空出的椅子上。秦明握着恋人的腰，抽出肉棒，把恋人转了个个儿，背朝自己，掰着腿，又肏了进去。这个姿势让李维民无从躲避，浑身没有一处能使上力，只能被动地呜咽着挨肏。  
“呜…秦明…不要这样…呜呜…这样…呜…不…啊…”李维民嘴上说着不要，内壁却因为姿势的刺激而绞得更紧，警服的下摆刚巧搭在前端流着清液的性器处，随着秦明的操弄一下一下地摩擦着。快感也迅速地堆积到爆发点，李维民尖喘了一声，警服上就沾上了几滩白浊。高潮之后的后穴更加缠人，秦明掐着李维民的腰，也不知道在里面操了多久，才射出来。  
“辛苦了，维民。”秦明亲了一下已经晕过去的恋人的脸颊温柔地说。

说明：秦明的手腕从来没有被手铐铐住，他在清醒过来的那一刻就知道李维民是因为吃醋才这样的（虽然他不知道李维民怎么做的）。所以整个审讯过程秦明都在忍着，逼着自己不到时机不能做（秦明真是个好男人，各方面都好）。


End file.
